


Eternidade

by NalanErryn (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brazilian Portuguese because I'm Brazilian, M/M, Portuguese, yeah - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NalanErryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean estava ficando louco. Ou talvez nem tanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternidade

Dois dias haviam passado desde sua entrada nas Tropas de Exploração e Jean já sentia que estava ficando louco. Não era porque estava lá em vez de estar na Polícia Militar, ou por causa da expedição que aconteceria em cerca de um mês. A culpa era toda de Marco, seu maldito melhor amigo sardento. Que estava morto.

Jean podia jurar que Marco estava por perto. Por mais estranho que isso soasse, ele jurava pela Muralha Sina que Marco Bodt, ou o que restara dele, estava ali, seguindo seus passos. Ele sentia a presença dele. Diferente da noite da fogueira, quando os corpos dos mortos em Trost foram queimados, Jean não era capaz de ver o amigo. Apenas sentia uma presença.

No primeiro dia, fora apenas uma brisa leve, que estivera ali o tempo todo. Mas os outros não sentiam. Só Jean. Entretanto, no dia seguinte, foi algo diferente. Algo quente o envolveu, e Jean sentiu-se seguro. Tinha certeza que Marco estava por perto. E como? Bem, aquele era o tipo de segurança, de conforto, que só Marco lhe passava.

Mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele estava na realidade morto e de que Jean provavelmente estava enlouquecendo. Resolveu não comentar sobre o assunto com ninguém, até porque era bem possível que rissem dele e nem sequer acreditassem. Ymir faria alguma piada de mau gosto, como lhe era típico, e Christa a repreenderia. Não, Jean estava muito bem mantendo aquilo para si. O que era de fato muito raro, já que ele tinha mania de dizer o que lhe vinha à cabeça.

Armin não era estúpido, no entanto. Muito longe disso. Ele reparou no quanto o amigo estava distraído, e em seus murmúrios sobre Marco e uma brisa estranha e inexistente. O loiro não tocou no assunto, a princípio. Na hora certa, Jean contaria a ele e aos outros o que estava acontecendo.

O que Jean nunca chegou a fazer. Após duas semanas, Armin decidiu que ele mesmo iria perguntar ao outro sobre o assunto e por que ele não contou nada. Honestamente, se Jean achava que estava escondendo aquilo de qualquer um, bem, estava enganado. Muito, muito enganado.

Dessa forma, o loiro esperou até que Jean terminasse de jantar para ir conversar com ele. Com um simples “Jean, preciso falar com você”, Armin foi capaz de atrair a atenção de algumas pessoas com mentes estranhas o suficiente para pensar besteira. Ignorando-as, ele levou Jean até as escadas vazias, pensando no que falar.

Após alguns minutos de desconfortável silêncio, Armin começou:

— Jean, eu sei que alguma coisa está acontecendo com você, e você nem ao menos contou pra gente.

Os olhos do mais alto se arregalaram. Então ele realmente acreditava estar sendo discreto. Coitado.

— Escute, Jean, nós somos amigos. Você sabe que pode confiar em mim — Armin tocou o ombro do outro. — Se você quer manter segredo, eu prometo que não conto para ninguém.

— Nem para o Eren?

A pergunta não surpreendeu Armin. Dependendo da gravidade da situação, Jean preferiria ser comido por um titã a ter seu segredo descoberto por Eren. A rivalidade estúpida deles chegava, sim, a esse ponto, na opinião de Armin.

— Nem para o Eren — Armin confirmou. Jean agora se abriria para ele, e em troca ele daria seu melhor para ajudá-lo.

Com a cabeça baixa, Jean revelou o que vinha guardando para si nas últimas semanas:

— Marco é o problema. Desde aquela maldita fogueira, desde que eu entrei nas malditas Tropas de Exploração… eu tenho sentido que ele está por aqui. Como um fantasma. Às vezes é só uma brisa, mas também pode ser algo quente, agradável, me envolvendo. — ele parou por um segundo. — Eu digo que é o Marco, mesmo não tendo certeza… porque é o tipo de conforto que eu só sentia quando estava com ele.

Isso sim fora bastante surpreendente. Armin já sabia dos sentimentos de Jean pelo garoto de sardas havia certo tempo, mas a tal presença que Jean estava “sentindo” fez o loiro lembrar-se de algo. Algo que seu avô lhe contara quando criança, uma lenda antiga sobre fantasmas, ou talvez fossem espíritos? Não importava muito, e Armin já tinha uma resposta perfeita para Jean.

Uma leve risada soou, e o mais alto pareceu ficar genuinamente ofendido por ela. Porém o sorriso de Armin o deixou mais calmo. O loiro não estava tentando ofender. O dia em que isso acontecesse seria um apocalipse.

— Você é um rapaz de sorte, Jean — Armin murmurou. — O problema é que você não sabia.

— Como assim? — ele estava muito confuso naquele exato momento. O que Armin queria dizer com “rapaz de sorte”? A sorte de Jean era tão terrível que ele não pudera nem ao menos tentar salvar o cara que ele amava.

— Meu avô me contou, uma vez — o Arlet começou —, sobre uma lenda antiga. Vem de muito, muito antes dos Titãs aparecerem. Dizia-se que, sempre que alguém morre e deixa algo não resolvido no mundo dos vivos, essa pessoa teria o direito de voltar na forma de um fantasma para que pudesse terminar o que deixou.

— Mas isso é só uma lenda, Armin! Lendas não são reais — Jean reclamou.

— Toda lenda tem um fundo de verdade, e você sabe disso. A moral é que, se isso for verdade — o sorriso de Armin era evidente —, Marco pode ter algum assunto não resolvido aqui. Com você. E você sabe que tipo de assunto ele poderia ter com você, não?

Jean corou. É claro que Marco poderia ter muitos assuntos com ele, incluindo reclamar de todas as piadas ruins e despedir-se decentemente de Jean, mas a idéia de que ele talvez sentisse o mesmo… era algo sobre o que o Kirschtein gostava de pensar.

— É… mas seria mais legal se ele pudesse se comunicar comigo de um jeito melhor. Como durante a noite da fogueira. Ele falou comigo, ele apareceu. Será que tem alguma regra de “você só pode aparecer uma vez e pronto”?

— Eu não sei, Jean. Mas eu sei que ele quer te contar alguma coisa, e quer tanto que até voltou. Como eu disse, você tem sorte. Isso não deve acontecer com muita frequência.

Nas semanas seguintes, Jean não sentiu mais a presença de Marco. Será que havia escutado a conversa com Armin e ficado ofendido? Chateado, talvez. Jean não queria pensar em Marco chateado ou bravo com ele. Era algo horrível demais.

Antes de Jean sequer perceber, o dia da expedição chegou. Ele estava nervoso. As chances de morrer ali eram tão desesperadoramente gigantescas que ficar calmo não era uma opção. Pelo menos, talvez fosse para junto de Marco após sua morte. Pensar nisso, entretanto, não o agradava. Sabia que o amigo ficaria furioso se descobrisse esses pensamentos. E havia ainda a chance de ir para outro lugar, longe do rapaz de sardas.

Às vezes ele ainda se perguntava se ter se juntado às Tropas de Exploração fora uma boa ideia. Sua resposta imediata era sempre não, mas… aquilo fora por Marco, não? Sim, fora por Marco. E, portanto, fora uma ótima ideia.

Por estar tão distraído, Jean não percebeu a presença de mais alguém em seu quarto até que dito alguém se fez notar. Uma risada suave, amável e que Jean definitivamente conhecia. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele não conseguiu reprimir um grito quando viu o dono de tal risada:

— M-MARCO?!

Sem nem falar nada, o moreno colocou a mão sobre a boca de Jean, forçando-o a ficar quieto. Céus, se o ouvissem gritando, o que pensariam? Nesse momento, tudo que Jean Kirschtein conseguia pensar era que Marco, seu melhor amigo e sua paixão secreta, estava ali. Porém, quando observou o garoto melhor, reparou no quanto estava pálido. Não um pálido pouco saudável. Ele estava literalmente branco. Até as roupas de Marco — o uniforme em que ele morrera — estavam daquela cor.

— Você voltou, Marco — Jean sentiu as lágrimas começarem a surgir. — Armin estava certo! Você voltou, para me ver!

— Sim, eu voltei. E, de fato, Armin estava certo. Sobre tudo.

Por um segundo, Jean ficou paralisado. Aquilo significava que Marco sentia o mesmo. Marco o amava.

— Depois do dia da fogueira — o moreno continuou —, eu venho tentando me comunicar com você. Mas tem sido difícil. Eu me afastei porque achei que você já tinha entendido. Só que é difícil ficar longe.

De repente, Marco abraçou Jean. Não era um abraço de verdade porque lhe faltava um corpo físico, mas a mente de Jean reconheceu aquela sensação agradável. O mesmo calor que sentira antes.

— Porque eu te amo, Jean — a voz Marco estava trêmula. — Eu te amo tanto… e não importa quanto tempo passe até que você se junte a mim, eu sempre vou te amar. Lembre-se disso.

— Eu vou, Marco. Eu vou.

A figura já pálida do moreno começou a desaparecer aos poucos.

— Eu não tenho como ficar muito mais tempo aqui. Cuide-se, Jean. Não gosto quando você se machuca. Tente não ser comido por um titã, sim?

Marco já quase nem estava mais lá. No entanto, era possível ver um sorriso em seu rosto. Era interessante a forma como o rastro das lágrimas revelava a verdadeira cor das bochechas do moreno, inclusive algumas sardas.

— Nos vemos algum dia. Eu sempre vou te amar. Lembre-se disso.

— Algum dia, Marco — Jean olhou para onde o corpo do outro estivera momentos atrás.

“E eu te amo também, Marco. E o farei por toda a eternidade.”


End file.
